


A Trial for Magic

by Willowleavesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Evil Deceit, M/M, Original name and design for Dragon witch, Physician Logan, Roman is a bit of a arrogant Prince, but I love him, darknightvirgil on tumblr helped me choose a name for the dragon witch, i guess you could call it a Merlin au, knight Patton, long update time, magic Virgil, prince roman, she’s also evil, sorry I take a lot of time to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowleavesa/pseuds/Willowleavesa
Summary: A Merlin based Au.Virgil has left his town on suspicion of magic only to head to Camelot where King Doyle lives, the man who hates magic with a passion. For Virgil being one of the most powerful sorcerer alive it was like walking into a death trap. His cousin Logan, the Royal physician, took him in to train his magic and warns him to stay away from the Royal family. Which is hard to do with Prince Roman around.





	A Trial for Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t want to post this until I had at least finished the second chapter but my excitement for this got the better of me. I apologise ahead for long waits for updates. I take way too long to write (this chapter took my around 4 days??) as I keep flicking between things I do and always want my writing to be perfect so I’m so sorry. Thank you so much darknightvirgil on tumblr for helping me with a name for the dragon witch, I was completely stumped on what to name her. <3

Virgil could hardly believe he was about to enter the heart of the kingdom that wanted him dead. Well, not him necessarily but his kind and that's all he needed to know to be walking into this death trap. However, no one know him here nor had they any inclination into who he was. His mother had forced him to leave his small village in the next kingdom over after the people grew suspicious of his nature. Truly it wasn't his fault, magic came to him like breathing and he didn't mean to turn old man Roger's crops rotten, though the man had it coming when he threw his boot at Virgil for looking at where his left eye once was.

Still, his mother thought it was best if Virgil left; the villagers would only grow more suspicious and eventually have a pyer with his name on it. However, going to live in the Royal citadel of the kingdom of Camelot where King Doyle lived, the man who outlawed and hated magic with a passion, was taking a few steps back. But it was the only place he could go. His cousin and only other living relative, Logan, had agreed to take him in and teach him how to control and -most importantly- conceal his magic.

A brown cloth bag over his shoulder and the clothes on his back, Virgil stood up to the gates of the citadel. He checked the letter in his hand; he must have taken a wrong turn, there was simply no way a place as grand as this was where he would be staying for the foreseeable future. A grand wall enclosed the citadel, white bricks turning yellow white age yet still strong and foreboding. Virgil could see the shine of a helmet as it walked past the arrow slits or past the merlons of the wall walk. He clenched the parchment tighter, as if gripping it will make him slip by undetected into the mountain side fortress.

Air was stuck in his throat like thick honey as he passed the guards, the red of their cloth mocking him with every step. Yet they paid him no mind as he entered he lower town. It reminded him of home yet it was so different at the same time. Houses and buildings had been squashed together and the many people buzzed around on their daily errands. Chickens ran wild and little children covered in mud chased each other over creates in the straw strewn streets.

The upper town was guarded by another wall and was much larger contrast; these streets were made of stone as well as their buildings. The wealthier lived here. Markets had much more on offer and more guards patrolled the area. The buildings were bigger and more spacious as well but the town itself was smaller. It took him less time to reach the next wall which guarded the most important part, the citadel and castle itself. 

While the gate was open, the guards at this gate noticed his presence eagerly as he approached, stepping up to block his path. 

"How may we help you today?" The man asked, hand on the hilt of his sword.

The tremor in Virgil's hands shook to his his voice. "I have a business in the castle."

"And what is that." The other replied, he was relaxed in his amour and paying more attention to the maids walking by.

"I come to live with my cousin, the physician, Logan." He handed his letter to the more attentive guard who nodded in approval upon viewing the letter. He nudged his companion to step aside and let Virgil through.

Entering the courtyard seemed no different than entering the upper town, the ground was paved in the same stone tiles and the entirety of the castle was made in the same ageing white stone. Although there was less people inside the main citadel itself, the bustle of life was in full swing as maids and servants went about their daily chores. It was at this point the letter stopped giving Virgil the directions he needed to find his cousin, it only informed how to get to the castle and not where he needed to go once inside. 

Virgil looked wearily around, trying to make eye contact with someone but they all seemed to busy to notice the distressed man. He lightly tapped the shoulder of passing maid who was carrying a basket vegetables to what he presumed was the kitchen. The girl seemed shocked as though she had been awoken from a trance but smiled at Virgil after coming from her daydream.

"May I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Do you know where I can find Logan?"

She pointed at a door on corridor that connected the main castle and a tower. "Take a left through that door and up a flight of stairs to the second floor of the tower, you'll find his chambers there."

He nodded to the girl, "thanks." Proceeding to the chambers, he let the girl get back to her duties.  
-

The young sorcerer knocked upon the door a second time but his fist was so light it came across as mice scurrying along the wood instead. He opted between knocking louder or just entering the chamber when the decision was made for him as bang smoke seeped from under the door. Virgil slammed open the door and looked in horror upon the mess before him. A brewing pot was boiling out of control upon a table littered with parchments and plants. Thick foam was starting to crawl it's way out of the pot. A man who appeared to be a few years older than Virgil was tearing frantically among bookshelves, bottles and other various items that cluttered the room. Whispered strings of curses directed to a lid coming from him. 

Virgil was stunned to watch as a large bubble of froth began to form, set to burst at any second. He spotted the lid under a pile of books beneath the table, to far and not enough time to grab it, his eyes flashed a deep purple and the lid was on the pot. A hollow bang was proceeded and suddenly everything grew calm as his eyes flashed again and the flame heating the pot was blown out.

"What did you just do?" The man almost screamed at Virgil making him jump. 

"Sorry." He said with a soft voice and eyes, passing the sorcerer to close the door. "I did not mean to frighten you, however the door was open and if someone caught you the results would be.... less than ideal."

He stared deeply down at the sorcerer, making Virgil crawl in under his gaze.

"Although I am curious, how were able to use magic? You didn't use a spell or chant a single word."

"I-I don't know. I was just born like this." Virgil answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

The man shock his head at him but let the conversation die at that.  
"Now," his tone less serious. "Who are you?"

"Virgil, I'm looking for Logan"

"That would be me. I should have known with an entrance like that. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." Logan said as he grabbed a cloth a started scrubbing away at the foam that dripped onto the table. 

"I thought it was best to head off a day early in case something... cropped up."

Logan glances at Virgil for a brief moment before nodding. "I see. I do apologise for you having to witness that, one of my tonics took a bad turn. I hope the blacksmith doesn't mind a sore throat for another day. 

As Logan busied himself clearly up the mess, denying Virgil's help to do said, the sorcerer leaned crossed armed against the wall and waited. He was content in the silence, glad that Logan wasn't one for small talk as the table was turning to be much cleaner than the cluster that was the rest of the chamber.

Logan than threw the rag, not caring where it landed, to a desk off to the back of the chamber. Dusting off his hands he addressed the other man in the room. "While I'm sure we have much to discuss you must be exhausted. There's a door that leads to your room at the back. Go settle down, I bring you something to eat and then we can talk in the morning."

Virgil nodded but as he was about to open the door he snapped back in realisation. "But isn't this your room? Where will you sleep."

Logan gave a snort of a laugh, shaking his head. "Virgil I haven't used that room in years, I prefer to sleep in here." 

He pointed to a mattress off to the side of the desk, it was loaded in books and scrolls. Virgil raised his eyebrow but it wasn't he place to ask further. Entering the room, he tossed his bag on top the cabinet and immediately flopped onto the bed.

-

The next morning Virgil had been put straight to work. If he was going to live with Logan there would be no lazing about. He has sent just to the outskirts of the surrounding forest to collect roots and herbs for the tonic Logan made a slight miscalculation on. Virgil didn't know much about medicine or tonics but from what he heard his cousin mumble, he was pretty certain a 'slight miscalculation' was a far cry from what was meant to be a small simmer turning to a raging boil.

Virgil was crouched down over a small gathering of plants, book in hand to compare the illustrated image to that in front of him, when he heard what could only be clangs of metal on metal. On one hand he could continue his pursuit of herbs or he could investigate the sounds. There was a chance that someone was endanger or an attack on Camelot or... 

Tentatively, he placed the book in the basket, laid it down on the ground and crept further into the forest. The basket was still just in view of his sight when he came across a clearing which housed the cause of the clanging. What appeared to be two knights were in the midst of a spar, not a fight if the lightness of their swings held any indication.

In the village Virgil grew up in, there weren't many who were able to wield a sword and those who did had no proper training. It had always been a mystery as why such a violent thing was put on as a sport and enjoyed by the masses. But seeing it before him, he began to see why. Their motions were fluid as rippling water, ebbing back and forth as they pulled the air with each swing. Sweat glistening off them and the fury of war was lost as their faces showed nothing but a game among children. He was stunned to watch as the man who clearly was winning lunged with a mock blow, joy filling his almost red amber eyes and broad smile over defined structure. He seemed lost in the high of winning he was oblivious to laxity of the other man. Through his freckles and round face gave a childish impression, he carried himself as a proud father throwing the fight for his son though he was only maybe a few years older than Virgil himself or the man he was duelling. 

And it had to be that moment when his foot connected with a twig as he was about to leave the men be. He was too distracted cursing himself when the sunlight blinded him as it bounced of a sword pointing at him.

"Who are you?" Asked a hostile and haughty voice. 

The man with the deep amber eyes and hair to match was threatening him, quickly dismissing his duel to the threat that was Virgil.

Virgil could go about this two ways, apologetic or the fun yet honest way.

"Do all knights of Camelot go around threatening an innocent passerby in the woods?" Virgil raised his brows at him mockingly, though the knight seems oblivious to his quip.

The knight turned to his companion. "Did you hear that Patton? Peasant thinks I'm a knight." He turned back to Virgil, a wider smirk on his lips. "You must be new around here."

"Yes, I came yesterday. I'm apologise, you must be a knight in training then."

Virgil tried not to burst out laughing at the others flabbergasted expression and the gawking noises he made. He snapped out of his stupor soon enough to narrow his brows and raise his sword again. "I can have you put in the stocks for that."

"You're majesty, isn't that a bit far, the kid said he was new to Camelot so he doesn't know." A soft yet firm voice of the other man stepped in, joining Roman at his side and laying a hand on the raised sword.

His majesty? Oh, shit. Was it to late to back out now?

"Sir Patton, you spoil all the fun. It was just about to get good." 

Virgil didn't notice the woman laying on a blanket of to the side of the clearing. Her hair a lighter amber and eyes a regal green, but it was the way she spoke that made it obvious she was related to the man who was still threatening him.

"Lady Kaida. What would your father say if he was hear." But the scolding held no bite with Patton's smile.

Lady Kaida's smile in return however was more sharp from her position upon the ground. "That it is unbecoming of a princesses."

"I repeat again, who are you to answer back to Prince Roman of Camelot, heir to the throne and greatest knight Camelot has ever seen."

Yep, Virgil definitely should have gone for the safer route.


End file.
